Kondoni
The kondoni species are a silicon-carbon based life that has emerged on the planet Kondon orbiting the star system Birudomba. It is not known how exactly the very basic life on the planet started, mainly how the long silicon chains occurred. It is speculated that life on Kondon was probably carbon-based, using small amounts of silicon in its biochemistry, but not as its very base for it. Theory states, the increasing hellish temperatures the planet exhibited as time went by forced the microbial life to switch to more and more silicon-associated compounds in its biochemical makeup, rather then carbon-based, and slowly lessened the role of carbon in its anatomy. Kondon is very much similar to Venus, both in size and atmosphere, so high pressures, toxic environment, and hellish temperatures forced the microbes to favor silicon more, as its more endurable with heat, radiation and pressure. Life that way seems to have started first with adopting silicon nitride as a protective shell around its cytoplasm-analog. These were the first autotroph organisms on Kondon. These later turned into Kondon's flora (not nearly as diverse as Earthly flora, but diverse enough for the particular environment Kondon exhibits). Later it seems to have started incorporating potassium silicate as well, making the autotroph organisms having cell walls analogous to humans wearing head-to-toe armor. Its speculated based on Kondon's geological history, that Kondon once had seas of methane (probably when most life was still pretty much carbon-based, and living in very cold environment), suggesting planet migration going closer to the star. Kondon was perhaps similar to Titan in its early stages. this is further substantiated with high levels of methane, carbon monoxide and nitrogen in the atmosphere. The kondoni have descended from a trilobite-like life forms that probably lived in the methane seas while they existed. The evaporation of methane in the atmosphere probably contributed to lifeforms evolving to live on land. Those who couldn't cope with the changing climate and ecosystems, have perished, suggested by exoarcheological studies performed there. Kondon is the 9th planet in orbit around Birudomba, an A9V class bluish-white dwarf star. The first 5 planets are chtonian worlds, epitome of the term 'lava ball', since they orbit around the star closer than the orbit of Venus around the Sun, the other three are barren, scorched wastelands similar to Mercury. Kondon has survived and thrived thanks to a thick atmosphere and an unusually strong magnetic field, repelling not only heat, but also radiation. Life, of any kind, not just one that is fond of silicon rather then anything else as a chemical basis, is rare, around A-class stars, for very good list of reasons. But the rarity of such cases, and the reality of Kondon (significantly rich biosphere for the type of system its in) - makes it a very frequent point of interest to many extraterrestrial groups, and it is considered a likely candidate for protection and preservation, as the life forms there do not exhibit any kind of hostile or unacceptable behavior, nor any life-threatening and biologically hazardous characteristics. And also because they are facing an extinction scenario in 10 million years time, when the main-sequence lifetime of Birudomba finally comes to and end, after almost 3 billion years of glowing a light blue light on the skies of many stargazing civilizations. As of 2014, Kondon's status is "protectorate candidate", and kondoni's status is "viable biosphere transplant case". Category:Alien Species Category:Biospheres Category:Notable Planets around A-class Dwarfs